1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to store-through cache memory management for multi-processor systems and, more particularly, to a store-through environment managed exclusively, using for example Write-Through, Write-Allocate with eXclusive (WTWAX) management, in which exclusivity is granted on a large granularity (say, pages) basis. The invention realizes an XI (cross-invalidate) for all changed lines via a single transmission when exclusivity is released.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High performance, multi-processor (MP) computer systems are being developed to increase throughput by performing in parallel those operations which can run concurrently on separate processors. Such high performance, MP computer systems are characterized by multiple central processors (CPs) operating independently and in parallel, but occasionally communicating with one another or with a main storage (MS) when data needs to be exchanged. The CPs and the MS have input/output (I/O) ports which must be connected to exchange data.
In the type of MP system known as the tightly coupled multi-processor system in which each of the CPs have their own caches, there exist coherence problems at various levels of the system. More specifically, inconsistencies can occur between adjacent levels of a memory hierarchy. The multiple caches could, for example, possess different versions of the same data because one of the CPs has modified its copy. It is therefore necessary for each processor's cache to know what has happened to lines that may be in several caches at the same time. In a MP system where there are many CPs sharing the same main storage, each CP is required to obtain the most recently updated version of data according to architecture specifications when access is issued. This requirement necessitates constant monitoring of data consistency among caches.
A number of solutions have been proposed to the cache coherence problem. Early solutions are described by C. K. Tang in "Cache System Design in the Tightly Coupled Multiprocessor System", Proceedings of the AFIPS (1976), and L. M. Censier and P. Feautrier in "A New Solution to Coherence Problems in Multicache Systems", IEEE Transactions on Computers, Dec. 1978, pp. 1112 to 1118. Censier et al. describe a scheme allowing shared writable data to exist in multiple caches which uses a centralized global access authorization table. However, as the authors acknowledge in their Conclusion section, they were not aware of similar approaches as described by Tang two years earlier. While Tang proposed using copy directories of caches to maintain status, Censier et al. proposed to tag each memory block with similar status bits.
These early approaches revolve around how to do bookkeeping in order to achieve cross-interrogates (XI) when needed. The idea was to record at the global directory (copies or memory tags) information about which processor caches owns a copy of a line, and which one of the caches has modified its line. The basic operation is to have the global table record (with a MODIFIED bit) status when a processor stores into a line. Since store-in caches are used, the processor cache controller knows, from its cache directory, which lines are modified or private. A store into a non-modified line at a processor will necessitate synchronization with the storage controller and obtaining the MODIFIED status first. Therefore, a storage block cannot be exclusive, or modifiable, for a processor unless the processor has actually issued a store into it, even when the cache has the only copy of the line in the system.
The EX status in a more general sense, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,731 to Flusche et al., can allow a processor to store into the cache without talking to the storage control element (SCE), even when the line was never stored into the cache. This is a subtle difference but is rather important from a conceptual point of view, since it allows, for example, in an IBM/3081 system, acquiring EX status of a line at a processor when a subsequent store is "likely" to come.
There are various types of caches in prior art MP systems. One type of cache is the store through (ST) cache as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,234 to Bean et al. for the IBM System/370 Model 3033 MP. ST cache design does not interfere with the CP storing data directly to the main storage (or second level cache) in order to always update changes of data to main storage. Upon the update of a store through to main storage, appropriate cross-interrogate (XI) actions may take place to invalidate possible remote copies of the stored cache line. The storage control element (SCE) maintains proper store stacks to queue the main storage (MS) store requests and standard communications between buffer control element (BCE) and SCE will avoid store stack overflow conditions. When the SCE store stack becomes full, the associated BCE will hold its MS stores until the condition is cleared.
Another type of cache design is the store-in cache (SIC) as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,360 to Anderson et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,137 to Warner et al. A SIC cache directory is described in detail in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,731 to Flusche et al. in which each line in a store-in cache has its multi-processor shareability controlled by an exclusive/read only (EX/RO) flag bit. The main difference between ST and SIC caches is that, all stores in SIC are directed to the cache itself (which may cause a cache miss if the stored line is not in the SIC cache). It is also proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,497 that data transfers upon a miss fetch can take place through a cache-to-cache transfer (CTC) bus if a copy is in the remote cache. A SCE is used that contains copies of the directories in each cache. This permits cross-interrogate (XI) decisions to be resolved at the SEE. Usually, cache line modifications are updated to main storage only when the lines are replaced from the cache.
In conventional cross-interrogate (XI) methods, when a block B is locked EX for CP P.sub.i, any existing first level lines covered by block B in remote caches will be invalidated. When the block size is bigger than first level line size, this often results in redundant cross-invalidates (XIs); i.e., lines get invalidated without being modified at other CPs. The overhead due to extra cache misses and directory handling becomes intolerable when the block size is much (e.g., 16 times) bigger than the line size.
From experiments, significant spatial localities have been observed for both fetches and stores. Performing EX locking with bigger granularity blocks is able to reduce the rate of Non-EX-stores significantly. As a result, it is valuable to be able to perform large granularity EX locking without causing the above-mentioned performance overhead. The aforementioned application Ser. No. 07/313,695 describes in more detail the performance saving realized by large granularity exclusive locking. The present invention builds on that environment to further enhance the performance of cache management in a multiprocessor system.